Despues de tanto tiempo
by kai mousy
Summary: El viaje del avatar y sus amigos ha concluído,ahora es el momento del adiós.Cada quien debe regresar a su hogar...aunque hay quien no lo desea.Al volver,fue encerrada para que no volviese a escapar,y se siente miserable por no haber dicho nada de su amor.


Capítulo único: "Después de tanto tiempo"

Capítulo único: **"Después de tanto tiempo"**

La vida es como una corriente de agua… sigue su camino hasta que llega un momento en que se detiene. Los años, los meses, las semanas, los días y las horas avanzan, pero nunca se detienen, siguen su camino sin tope alguno… Eso es lo malo…

Ya han pasado cinco años después de que el avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos, salvara al mundo, derrotando al Señor del Fuego, a Ozai. Después de que Zuko tomara el trono, convirtiendo en el nuevo Señor del Fuego; después de nuestra separación, yéndonos cada quien de regreso a su casa.

Lo que aconteció durante esos largos cinco años, fue solo sufrimiento, una pesadilla en mi vida. Quise reconciliarme con mis padres, pero ellos me obligaron a quedarme en mi nueva habitación, hecha toda de madera, sin poder salir ni a caminar al inmenso jardín. Creyeron que seria la mejor manera de castigarme y de protegerme de mi ceguera.

Parecía un pájaro encerrada en una jaula de oro. Todos los días me dejaban la comida en mi tocador, posteriormente salían de mi cuarto y lo cerraban con llave. Quise escapar, pero no pude, quise gritar, pero nadie me escucharía y mucho menos acudirían a mi llamado. Me iba volver una loca. Quería hacer muchas cosas, pero nunca tomaron en cuenta lo que pensaba. Solo me querían tener encerrada, sin poder estar comunicada con el mundo exterior.

Sentí como las puertas se me cerraban y empecé a llorar en medio de la oscuridad… De la nada, una puerta se abrió delante de mí y una luz ilumino mi vida de nuevo. Mis padres decidieron darme una oportunidad. Me mandarían maestros de matemáticas, de idiomas, de música, de danza, en si, todos los maestros necesarios para convertirme en una señorita de la clase alta, educada y refinada; pero había algo a cambio, tenia que cumplir sus expectativas y me liberarían de este encierro.

Me esforcé al máximo, muy a pesar de no querer cambiar algo de mi persona, pero mi libertad valía más que la persona que era antes. Yo solo quería libérame de esa jaula dorada… Lo logré.

Pasaron cuatro años y medio, cuando por fin me convertí en esa señorita que tanto anhelaban. Por fin me liberaron y pude sentir el aire de la primavera, los aromas de la naturaleza, pude sentir como comencé a ver gracias a que mis pies estaban donde debían, en la tierra firme. Era feliz por tener todo eso de vuelta, pero ahora lo único que me faltaba eran dos cosas… Practicar la tierra control y…

Ejecute a escondidas la tierra control, si me descubrían, perdería todo en un segundo y regresaría al calabozo de por vida.

Medio año después, aquí me encuentro, libre por fin de esas paderes de madera y de las paderes que rodean el terreno de la mansión donde vivo.

Puedo ir a donde **yo** quiera y cuando **yo** quiera, pero ya no es lo mismo. Sé que anhele este momento durante cinco largos y terribles años, pero… e cambiado y no se siente lo mismo.

Sin darme cuenta, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y mi corazón se entristece. Quiero regresar el tiempo y nunca regresar a ese lugar que no deseo estar ni en muerte. Pienso que si hubiese ido a vivir son Zuko o con… Sokka, mi vida sería mejor, pero el hubiera no existe.

Sigo llorando en silencio, sentada en el pasto verde, en frente de un lago. Estoy tan metida en mis penas, que no me doy cuenta del pasar del tiempo. Cuando por fin me digno a alzar mi rostro, escucho con atención el sonido de los grillos. Me levanto con rapidez al darme cuenta de que ya es muy tarde. Seco mis lágrimas y me dirijo lo más rápido que puedo a la mansión.

Al llegar, mis padres me miran enojados. Desde hace una hora debí estar en los brazos de Morfeo. Escucho sus regaños y de paso me recitan un enorme sermón. Después de eso, me mandan a mi habitación. Ya ahí, me visto para descansar del día de hoy. Reposo mi cuerpo sobre la inmensa cama y me quedo dormida. Espero que donde quieran que estén mis amigos, que su vida este llena de felicidad y que no sufran una de horror como la mía.

De la nada, un pensamiento, muy poco común en mi, se presenta en mi cabeza. Nunca he tenido un amor correspondido. Se muy bien que Zuko se enamoro de mi, cuando viajo con nosotros. Lo admiro, me enseño muchas cosas a pesar de ser muy cerrado y distraído, pero siempre con los pies en la tierra en el momento indicado.

Me sentí mal al no corresponderle, pero yo… seguía fiel a "él", pero él nunca me hará caso, ya que nunca me miro como yo quería, y por que alguien siempre me tapaba de su vista… Suky… no la odio, bueno… eso creo.

Trate de olvidarlo, sin embargo, no lo logré. Fue su culpa, siempre me hacia reír, era bueno conmigo.

Me siento como una tonta. Siempre creí que si actuaba como mis padres querían, seria al fin libre de todo encierro, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es cierto. Pude salir de la jaula, lo malo es que tengo un collar en mi cuello… aun no soy libre.

Las horas pasan y por fin amanece. Me levanto de la cama y realizo, como siempre, la misma rutina. A pesar de ello, siento una esperanza, algo extraño en mí. Presiento que hoy será un día muy diferente.

Al fin, es hora de mi caminata por la ciudad. Me visten con mis ropas de seda para el paseo y me entregan una sombrilla, la cual, combina con mi vestuario. Salgo de la mansión sin pensarlo dos veces.

Todos me saludan haciendo una reverencia en acto de mi presencia, típico. Sigo con mi recorrido, sin darme cuenta, una mano se posa en mi hombro derecho. Giro hacia quien me toco. Me asusto, ya que no lo sentí acercarse a mí. "Lo siento, te he asustado" Se disculpa amablemente. "Tanto tiempo sin verte… Toph" Me sorprendo, pero no lo demuestro. No se quien es, pero también se que no viene solo. "¿No vas a decir algo? ¿Ni me vas a insultar o golpear?" "No se quien es, perdóneme, pero no lo se. Como vera, soy ciega y no reconozco su voz" Digo lo más respetuoso que puedo, tal y como me lo enseñaron. "Oh… ya veo" Noto un cambio de tono en su masculina voz, algo de tristeza y decepción. "Veo que no nos recuerdas…" Sigue sin cambiar ese tono afligido. "Toph… Somos Katara, Aang y yo, Sokka" Abro los ojos como platos por la impresión. "¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡No pueden estar aquí! Si los ven conmigo… ¡Me van a…!" No logré seguir hablando. Sentí como mi lengua se enredaba y mi garganta se secaba. Salí corriendo. Tengo miedo, no debieron regresar, no debieron… No quiero que me vean con ellos, mucho menos cerca de mí, si no, mis padres me castigaran. Llego al mismo lago de anoche, mi único confidente y amigo en esta ciudad de hipocresías y de maldad. Caigo hincada y comienzo a llorar en las orillas del lagó.

"Toph… ¿Por qué huiste de nosotros? Somos tus amigos" Esta vez, es otra voz que me habla, una mas joven y femenina. "Toph, te buscamos por toda la localidad ¿Por qué no nos quieres ver?" Me doy cuenta que extrañaba ese tono maternal de ella. "No… no quiero regresar a esa jaula… a ese sitio" Sigo llorando desesperada. "¿De qué hablas? ¿A qué lugar?" Continua insistiéndome, no los soporto. "¡Katara! Ya vasta. ¿Qué no ves como esta sufriendo?" Mi corazón se acelera y siento un calor algo familiar en mi pecho. Unos brazos me rodean, me consuelan, me protegen. "No llores más… somos tus amigos… Te extrañamos mucho, te queremos… yo… yo te amo" Me abraza con más fuerza. Ahora recuerdo donde había sentido ese calor. Hace cinco años atrás, lo había olvidado. Abrazo al chico que se encuentra al frente de mí. Mis lágrimas ya no son de desesperación, sino, es de felicidad. "Sokka… yo también te amo" Siento como me separa ligeramente de su pecho. Me acaricia el rostro con ternura y poco a poco siento, cada segundo, su respiración chocar con mis labios. Le rodeo le cuello con mis brazos, sin darme cuenta, sus labios se posan en los míos en un tierno beso que hace que mis mejillas hiervan.

En ese momento, todo lo que nos rodean se desvanece, una nuve de sentimientos aparece en mi cabeza. Nos separamos y mis mejillas se tiñeron de tono rojizo, muy notorio por mi pálida piel. "Es hora de irnos" No puedo decir que lo miré confusa, porque no puedo ver, pero en mis ojos ciegos se dibuja una mueca de total confusión. "Te llevare a vivir con nosotros, aun podemos recorrer el mundo, solo que ahora no va a ver peligro. Y si no quieres ir a viajar, no te preocuparas por el hielo, ya que no iremos al sur" "¿Entonces a dónde?" "A Omashu" "… No puedo irme de aquí" "¿Por qué?" Creo que piensa que lo e rechazado por su tono de voz. "No puedo ir sin que mis padres lo sepan"

Me toma de las manos y me hace pararme junto a él. "Se ve que no solo cambiaste físicamente" Me sonrojo aun más de lo que ya estaba. "Pero tú sigues siendo un tonto" Cruzo mis brazos enfrente de mi pecho y giro mi cabeza al lado contrario. "Retiro lo dicho, sigues siendo la vieja Toph" Me dice mientras me toma la mano.

"Chicos, no estamos pintados" Viro mi cabeza hacia la hermana de Sokka. "Lo siento… Hola Katara, Aang" "Bueno, ¿Quién lo diría? Los mejores amigos terminaron siendo una familia" Todos nos sacamos de onda por el comentario del avatar. "¡Oh! ¡Chicos! ¡Miren! Sokka y Toph, Sokka es hermano de Katara y Katara es mi novia. ¡Una familia feliz!" Los tres se me acercan y me abrazan… como la última vez que nos vimos. "Después de tanto tiempo… alfil nos reunimos de nuevo"

"Toph… ¿Dónde conociste a este chico?" Mi padre lleva una hora cuestionándonos sobre lo mismo. "Bueno… Cuando tenia 10 años; lo conocí aquí" Estoy muy nerviosa por el interrogatorio, poro me tranquilizo gracias a que Sokka me esta agarrando la mano. "Señor, si me permite hablar, me gustaría que dejara a su amada hija en mis manos para… casarme con ella" Por poco, mi boca se abrió hasta el piso al escuchar aquello. Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron como platos. "… Dime hijo, ¿qué harías para hacerla feliz en su vida?" "Buena pregunta señor. Como vera, la conozco desde hace ya tiempo y se cuales son sus gustos, sus disgustos y como puedo hacer que siempre sonría de verdad y que no pase algún peligro." Guardo unos minutos en silencio para después continuar tomándome de las manos para tenerme de enfrente a él. "Le daría mi vida para conseguirlo"

Se hizo un silencio algo incomodo y pesado, mi padre y mi madre se quedaron callados para luego cuchichearse algo que ni yo pude escuchar."Esta bien, la vida de mi hija esta en tus manos joven guerrero" Nos volvimos a abrazar y festejamos mi verdadera libertad de esa jaula.

Ahora si estaríamos juntos para siempre… Bueno, se supone, pero para formar una vida se necesitan varios elementos, como la tristeza y la felicidad, el odio y el amor, así que no siempre será un cuento de hadas, pero lucharemos para conseguirlo.

Después de tanto tiempo sonreí de verdad…

**Fin...**


End file.
